Time of Trials
by Karol Wolfe
Summary: Ben and Savyna go on a vacation. But when has a Skywalker gone anywhere without trouble following? Ben/OC Repost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Savyna is mine. A few supporting characters may also be mine – depending on the character. But any that you recognize from a book or movie belong to George. I'm not making any money off of any of it. If I could make money off my writing, I probably wouldn't have time for writing fanfiction.

AN: Takes place about 18 months after My Mother's Daughter, so that would put it around 41 or 42 ABY. Again, I'm mostly canon through New Jedi Order, but Dark Nest and Legacy of the Force do not exist in my universe.

**Chapter 1**

_Ben,_

_We've finished up the trade dispute on Ansion. I don't understand why we have to keep sending mediators out here. It seems that as soon as one dispute is settled, another arises. This time they needed a lesson in supply and demand. They act like spoiled children, but don't tell anyone I said that. I'm still in hot water with your aunt for saying the Bothan ambassador we met with last month was acting like a "greedy snot" – though I still maintain that is exactly how he was behaving. Oh, and Mara let me take the lead on part of the negotiations. It felt really good to be able to actually participate, rather that just sitting and watching like I usually do. _

_Any way. Mara and I should be back around the middle of the afternoon tomorrow. Actually we've already left Ansion. Right now we are on Bilbringi, where our transport has a layover that has your mother pissed off. Or that could just be the fact that we're taking a public transport, not the _Shadow_. She's been threatening to renew her vow if Luke doesn't have the hyperdrive on her ship fixed by the time we return. She's gotten so used to having her own transportation; she can't stand to ride on a public transport. She climbs the walls during each take off and landing. It would be funny if she weren't so lethal._

_The captain of the ship has been pleasant. Some of his passengers had to cancel their trip at the last minute so he offered one of the empty cabins to us. He said that his parents had taught him to be respectful of Jedi, so whenever possible he offers free upgrades to staterooms. The room would be better if I was sharing it with you, instead of Mara, but otherwise it is pretty nice._

_I miss you. I meditate, practice, and study the history of every system I visit, pass through, and skirt around. And nothing gets you off my mind. Luke tells me that once I pass my trials we'll be allowed to work together. But whenever I ask when I can take them, the only answer I get is "soon." "Soon" appears to be synonymous with "someday," for it never comes._

_I know, I know. A Jedi must have patience. But platitudes don't help when I haven't seen my husband for more than an hour total in the six months since our wedding. Is it too much to ask for one night on the same planet? And not just for that either. Stang it, Ben. Get your mind out of the gutter. I don't even have to be on the same planet to know where you went with that. Not that I'm objecting to that, but well, I miss talking to you and just being around you. I'd like just to have dinner with you, and then be able to do something fun together, like watching a vid or playing shockball._

_Mara's calling, so I've got to go. Hopefully I'll get to see you, at least for a few minutes, when I get back._

_I love you,_

_Savyna_

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Savyna logged off the terminal and grabbed the carryall at her feet. Falling in step with her mother-in-law, she waited her turn to board the transport shuttle that would eventually deliver them back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple there. The 18 year-old Jedi apprentice stood at just over one and a half meters. Her slender frame belied a hidden strength. In the previous eighteen months, she had quickly developed physically to come close to matching her mental acuity. Always a quiet one, her silence had matured from insecurity to reflection and observation. She found that quiet scrutiny often provided as much or more information as out right questions, without the danger of saying the wrong thing.

"Get hold of Ben?" Mara asked as they walked up the gangway into their shuttle.

Savyna shook her head. "I just sent him a message and let him know we were on our way back. Last time I heard from him, he said he was having some downtime and working on his ship. So he hasn't been around the apartment much for me to get hold of him."

On reaching their cabin she tossed her bag into a closet and flopped on her bed. "You may not like public transports, but at least the layovers allow time for washing clothes."

Mara snorted and made herself comfortable for takeoff. "If we had the _Shadow_, we'd be on Coruscant by now, and you can wash your clothes just as easily there."

Savyna rolled onto her side and propped her head on one hand. "Oh yeah, that would work. If the Council could be trusted to allow me enough time on planet to do mundane things like laundry. But then, that might mean risking Ben and I seeing each other for more than 30 seconds. And we all know that would just be wrong."

Mara glanced over at the teen. "You act like we are keeping you apart on purpose."

"Oh, you aren't? You're saying that it is just a coincidence that whenever I return from a mission, Ben has just left for one of his own. That there is no ulterior motive in keeping him just as busy as me for the last six months. That's a load of rancor droppings." Savyna rolled back and faced the ceiling again, one hand under head.

"Watch it Savyna. Sarcasm does not become you, nor does it help your case."

The youth grunted a "whatever" and rolled away from her companion.

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Ben sat back from reading Savyna's last message to him as he started mulling over an idea. After a few quick searches over the Holonet, his mouth curled into a slow, smug grin. Standing he started putting his plan together. After packing some clothes into a couple bags, he recorded a few quick messages. One message he transferred to a cube to take with him. The other two he used the comm station to send to his father's R2 unit, along with instructions on when to deliver them.

His first stop was the nearest public transport station. He double check the projected arrival time of Savyna's flight, then purchased a ticket that he was certain would allow her time for a late arrival and debriefing. Dropping one bag and the message cube in a locker, he coded the lock. Then he found a public comm station. Calling his apartment, he left a message for Savyna telling her which locker and what the code to open it was.

Then Ben headed back to the Temple and went straight to the hanger. He dropped his other bag in his SoroSuub 1550-LEX, the _Nova Rider_. He was rather proud of his ship. He'd found it shortly after being knighted, two years earlier, when it was in pretty bad shape. Though the hull was intact, the hyperdrive had needed complete replacing, and several circuits throughout the ship needed rewiring, on top of all the seating needing to be recovered or replaced. Since then he had been fixing up and making modifications to it. One of the modifications was setting up the cockpit controls so that, when necessary, he could fly it solo. But he was looking forward to the day that he would have his wife available to co-pilot with him. Over the last couple weeks, while Savyna was gone, he had made several small in-system jumps and trips to test it out. Now he was ready to take it on a slightly longer test flight.

After stowing his bag and double checking the fuel and food supplies, he walked over to where his father, Luke Skywalker, was working on another ship and made his way to the engine room. "I have it on good authority that if you haven't finished the hyperdrive by tomorrow afternoon, mom will be out for your head."

Luke's voice floated up from under the unit he was repairing. "Yeah. She says that anytime she wants me to do things her way. And she always decides it's not worth the effort."

Ben leaned against a wall. "Ah, but how often does she have to take public transportation? Savyna says mom is not enjoying the trip on bit."

As he scooted out from under the engine, Luke replied, "I'm not surprised. Your mother has always liked her freedom and independence. Relying on others does not come easily to her." He stood and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands. "Aside from being tortured by Mara's crankiness, how is Savyna?"

"From her message, it sounds like she's doing her best to stay up beat and be positive about everything. But she's also fighting impatience. I think it would help her if she knew what she is lacking that prevents you from letting her take her trials." Luke took in his son's stance. Even though his body was leaned against the wall, which might indicate a passive, relaxed attitude, Ben's crossed arms and the intense look on his face indicated otherwise. "Dad, she's burning out. She can feel it. She said that she is having trouble staying focused and she's concerned about whether she'll be a liability on future missions."

"In other words, she is doing fine." Luke matched Ben's stance and gaze. "Believe it or not, I know what I'm doing. She may not like how I'm conducting her training, but there is a reason for it."

"Well could you at least tell her what it is that she still needs to work on?"

Luke shook his head. "No. It's something that she needs to figure out for herself. If I tell her, she may not fully master it. Now, since I doubt you came with the sole purpose of talking about Savyna's training, why don't you say what is it you really came here to tell me?"

Ben ran his tongue along his teeth as he bit back his retort. Averting his eyes he said "Since you probably already have her next mission planned out, I wanted to ask you to at least let Savyna have one night off. I'm planning a surprise for her, and it would be nice for her to have enough time to enjoy it." He looked back at his father and waited for an answer.

Luke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright. But just the one night. The next morning she has to be back to work."

"Thanks dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Savyna did not understand why she found the swirling colors of hyperspace soothing, but when ever she travelled, she found herself seeking out a quiet spot where she could look out a viewport. The hypnotic eddies of light relaxed her, allowing her mind to drift upon their currents and reflect upon where she was going and where she had been. This trip was no different. Currently she was perched on a bench seat in the empty commons which served as the ship's dining hall.

In her mind she drifted back to her childhood, in the days before she had gone to live with the family that was now her own. Usually when she reflected on that time of her life, she only remembered the last days she was on Forscan VI. From the morning that her mother found the rash on her brothers, to her first sight of Master Cilghal – the first alien she had met – in a biosuit, and finally to leaving the only home she had known.

But today she was thinking of a happier day. She couldn't remember what the occasion had been, but her brothers were excited about something. She was sitting in her chair, eating dinner as the two oldest, Mich and Loern, were going on about something to do with school and a trip somewhere. Kirnan and Davish, the two in the middle of the pack, were surreptitiously slipping food from their plates to the pair of female Tookes on the floor. Savyna could remember her mother sitting between herself and her youngest brother, Jacco, helping her eat, while asking the eldest two questions about the trip and reprimanding the middle two for feeding their pets from the table.

There was nothing about the memory itself that stood out. It was just a normal family meal. It was slightly special in that it was one of their last meals together, but that was it. As Savyna thought, she recalled that it was just a few days later that her world fell apart. Frowning she wondered why her thoughts were returning to that time of her life. It was not often that she thought of her deceased family, but lately her thoughts had been turning to them over and over again. Making a mental note to talk to Luke upon her return to the Temple, she began to let her mind drift again as a small party entered the lounge where Savyna was sitting.

Sensing the approach of others, Savyna sat up so she could see who was entering. When she saw the ship's captain, she stood and bowed. "Greetings Captain Markanus." Straightening, she saw who was behind him. Controlling her features, she bowed again. "Greetings Master Solusar, Master Tionne." During the brief time her gaze was averted she took a calming breath and _searched_ for Mara. As she rose, she felt a reassurance from the fiery master that she was on her way.

Schooling her features into a pleasant expression, Savyna faced the captain as he said, "Ah, Jedi Skywalker. I was telling the Solusar's that we had two other Jedi travelling with us, and I was hoping to run into one of you as I showed them around the ship."

Savyna inwardly cringed at the incorrect title he gave her. "It's Apprentice Skywalker. I haven't passed my trials so I have not yet earned the rank of Jedi Knight. And even then, it would be Sir or Lady."

The captain looked embarrassed. "My apologies. I did not realize…"

Savyna shrugged. "It's alright, Captain. It is a common mistake. As for Masters Solusar and Tionne, very few Jedi do not know them due to their long involvement at the Acadmeny. Most of us received our early training from them." Facing her former master and her husband, Savyna chose to put the past in its place and, smiling, said, "It's nice to see you again, masters."

Mara watched from the entryway as her daughter-in-law extended a subtle offering of forgiveness to Master Tionne. She knew how hard the young woman had worked to move beyond the damage the other master had wrought. The last 18 months had been hard on her, not just because of her intense training schedule, but also to heal the injuries to her psyche. Personally, Mara wouldn't mind pulling Tionne aside and having a few words about how to treat an apprentice. But if Savyna was ready make peace, then Mara would do so as well.

Approaching the small group quietly, Mara heard them explaining to the captain about life in the new Jedi order. Stepping up behind her daughter-in-law, she was able to see minute cues indicating that, for all Savyna was putting on a good face, she was wary of being in her former master's presence. When Mara greeted the captain and the other two masters, she and Savyna both noted that the other Jedi were less at ease.

The five continued talking as the other passengers arrived for the dinner service. As they ate, Savyna fell into silence and watched the others at her table. By the time the meal was finished she had made a decision and was just waiting for an opportunity. When Kam and Tionne go up to leave the table and go back to their room, Savyna stood as well. Following them into the corridor she called out, "Master Tionne, may I please speak with you a moment?"

The Solusars paused and looked back at her. Giving his wife a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, Kam moved on in the direction of the lift that would return them to the level of their cabin. Savyna kept her pace even as she approached the other woman. Drawing even, they moved a few steps down a smaller corridor so they could talk privately.

Finally Savyna settled on how to phrase her words. "Thank you. I just wanted to say that I think I understand why you acted the way you did. And… I forgive you. I know you haven't asked for it. I don't know if you ever will. But I know that I need to forgive you, if only so that I can move on. I can't say that I'll ever be able look at you and see you the same way as everyone else. But I don't hate you. I never have." When she was finished, she turned and left the silver-haired master standing in silence.

When Mara returned to their cabin later, Savyna was laying in her bunk, sound asleep. Watching the young woman for a moment, Mara wondered at the way she had turned out. Many expected her to behave like her mother, to make poor decisions and hurt those who cared for her. Others joked that she was Mara's daughter in all but blood, she had certainly developed a backbone and potentially biting tongue, particularly in the last year and a half. But as Mara observed her, she could see that Savyna was, above all, her own person, the depths of which they had yet to see.

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Ben slid into the captain's chair in the cockpit of the _Nova Rider_. Strapped in, he allowed a smile to spread over his face as he ran his pre-flight checks. When he finished he called to the control tower for clearance for take-off.

"_Nova Rider_, this is Control. We don't have a mission flight plan for you on record."

"That's because this is a test flight. I just want to test out the new hyperdrive on system-to-system jumps. I should be back in a few days." Ben held his breath as he waited to hear if the flight controllers would accept his explanation.

Finally the comm crackled and he heard, "Copy that. You are cleared for take-off. Stand by to receive your exit vector. May the Force be with you."

Letting out his breath, he replied, "Thanks."

Engaging the ship's repulsors, Ben retracted the landing gear. Tipping the nose up, he angled his ship to port and eased up the throttle just enough to make his way out of the hanger. Once out, he added a little more thrust to gain altitude and join the rest of the traffic pattern heading out over the Jedi Temple. Sedately following the coordinates given, he made his way to the appropriate window in the planetary shields to leave Coruscant behind him. He used the time he was waiting to double check the coordinates from his navigation computer.

Ben's plan was to make several hyperspace jumps of varying lengths and directions, starting with a jump towards Ylix and ending up on Osarian. Along the way, he planned to make a few "refueling" stops where he would leave further messages for Savyna to find on her trip. He figured that if her shuttles arrived and departed on time, he had about 41 hours to fill, during which time he intended to leave messages for Savyna at her layovers on Brentaal and Denon. If he timed all of his jumps correctly, Ben estimated that he should arrive on Osarian just a couple of hours before Savyna. That would allow him to find a speeder rental, check into the hotel, and return to the spaceport before meeting his wife.

Grinning at his own plan, Ben checked his gauges. Seeing he was safely beyond the planetary shields and had a clear path, he locked-in his course and engaged the hyperdrive. As the force of his ship's acceleration died down, he loosened his crash webbing and laced his fingers behind his head to enjoy the moment of freedom. It was still possible that something would come up or someone would figure out what he was up to, thus preventing Savyna from joining him. But at that moment, Ben felt satisfaction in getting as far with his plan as he had. And he hoped that the rest would fall into place as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Savyna let herself into the apartment she and Ben shared. Switching on a light so she could see, she made her way to their bedroom and put her things away. Morosely, she saw that the bed was made and Ben's flight bag was gone. She went back through the sitting area and into their small kitchenette, which she hoped Ben had thought to stock before he left.

Finding a juice pack and a piece of fruit, Savyna wandered back to the living area and slumped down into a chair. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she would have to say that she was not surprised at Ben's absence. She had lost count of the number of times she had returned home to find him gone. And yet, on each return, she hoped to see him waiting for her. This trip was no different, in that respect. And she no longer bothered to hide her disappointment when Luke was there to meet her instead of her husband.

Though, there was one thing that made this return different. Usually she would meet with Luke about the mission and what she had learned while the Jedi she had accompanied was debriefed by the Council. This time, upon their arrival at the Temple, Mara dismissed Savyna right away. At her hesitation, Luke also sent her back to her quarters.

Once finished with her snack, Savyna surveyed the lonely apartment as she considered her options for the evening. That was when she noticed the blinking light on the comm station. Torn between wanting to know the contents of the waiting message and not wanting to get up, she tossed the pit of the fruit she was eating at the "play message" button. With a slight nudge to correct the trajectory, it reached its target and Ben's face appeared on the screen.

Hey babe. Sorry I wasn't there to meet you. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't take the chance that the Council would send me off before you returned. I planned a surprise for you, so I had to disappear for a few days in order to avoid being sent across the galaxy. I know this doesn't make a whole lot of sense. But if you will follow my instructions, it will all come clear. You will need to go to the Brismar District Spaceport. There you need to find locker number one-one-three-eight near landing pad eight-four-nine. The code to open the locker is M-one-nine-J-three. There will be more instructions and a better explanation in the locker. I've missed you so much. I love you. Ben out.

As the message played, Savyna moved closer to the screen. When it was over, she paused only a moment before acting. In just a couple of minutes she returned the comm. station to standby, tossed the remains of her snack into the disposal and was out the door. As she moved through the Temple and out into the pedestrian walkway her step and her heart felt lighter.

Within about twenty minutes Savyna was at the Brismar District Spaceport. After another ten minutes of searching she found the correct locker and entered the code Ben gave her. Inside she found a small overnight bag, a transport ticket and a message cube. Checking the departure time on the ticket, she saw she still had a couple hours until it was time to board. When she saw that the ticket was only one-way, she murmured softly, "Ben, just what are you up to?"

Tucking the ticket into an outer pocket of the bag, she took the cube and shut the locker. Fingering the cube absently, she walked over to a bench situated behind a pillar affording her a modicum of privacy. Activating the cube she was greeted with a miniature of Ben. Before the sound started, Savyna paused the message for a moment just to look at the image of her beloved. His face was spread in a broad smile as he was obviously proud of whatever he had in mind. With a small sigh, she reactivated the message to hear what Ben had to say.

Hey Savyna. I got your message today, or well, yesterday from your point of view. And I miss you too. So I've got a plan for us to get some time together. I'm going to ask dad to give you the night off for a surprise. If he goes for it, you won't be missed until tomorrow morning. That will give you time to take the shuttle to Brentaal. From there your ticket will take you to Denon and then on to Osarian, where I will be waiting for you. Until then I'll be hopping around the galaxy under the guise of testing the repairs to my hyperdrive so that I don't get sent to the backside of nowhere. In about 24 hours from when you get this message, we should be together again. I'll see you soon. I love you. Ben out.

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Luke sat back in his chair, watching the Solusars leave the Council chamber after reporting on their own activities. For the last year they had been travelling around the outer rim, visiting remote planets that would not, ordinarily, receive much attention. The Jedi Council had not sent them on this task, but, rather, they had chosen it as a sort of penance for their lack of care for Savyna and her training. When Luke saw, at the Temple entrance, who was arriving with his wife and apprentice, he had been mildly concerned. As Mara emerged from the speeder, the first thought she shared over their bond was to dismiss Savyna. Then, once the youth was gone and the group was on their way to the Council chamber, Mara gave him a little more information. But only a little.

Now that the Solusars were gone and the doors were shut, Mara filled the other Masters in on the success of the trip she and Savyna had taken to Ansion. From Mara's report, Savyna had handled herself and the dispute well. There were no more instances of mouthing off about delegates, even behind closed doors. In truth, Luke believed that she was doing very well with all the tasks put before her and was proud of how far she had come in so short a time. When Mara finished speaking, Zekk, who had been appointed to the Council to fill a seat left vacant by the Solusars' departure, asked "How did Savyna handle seeing Tionne again? You did take the same transport correct?"

Mara nodded. "Yes we did travel the last leg with them. It was the captain of the ship who sought her out to tell her of their presence. I believe it unnerved Savyna. She seemed ill at ease in their company, but she did not say anything negative about or to them. In fact at one point she made an effort to make peace with Tionne. To forgive her."

Corran's reponse to this was directed at Luke. "May it be that she is ready to be knighted? If she can forgive Tionne of her actions, perhaps Savyna has completed her training."

Luke shook his head without even considering the Corellian's words. "No. She is close, but she's not there yet."

Rebuttals came from nearly every occupant of the room. The most vocal came from Cilghal, who was not there physically but was participating through a holocom. "What more do you ask of her? Hasn't the child proved herself enough? Hasn't she done everything asked of her? She's gone for months without a break, from mission to mission. Do you intend to completely break her before she has a chance to show what she is worth?"

At the end of the Mon Calamari's tirade Luke raise a finger to his nose then pointed it at her. "That is precisely what I am waiting for. Not to break Savyna, but to see what she is made of. She once said that people only see Callista when they look at her. That she is expected to run away when things get too tough. I am pushing her out of her mother's shadow. I am pushing her to prove herself so that no one ever again accuses her of being just like her mother or unworthy of being a Jedi. When the day comes, everyone will know it. And no one will doubt that she has earned her place in the Jedi Order."

As he spoke, Luke looked around the room, meeting the gaze of each Master. Each flinched at the intensity of his icy blue gaze. All except his wife, who stared back coolly. She was the only one who had not voiced an objection to his earlier statements, but not entirely because she agreed with him. While Mara knew that Savyna was not yet ready to be knighted, the fiery Master also knew that her trials were coming sooner than any one suspected. She just hoped that Savyna would be ready when they came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luke rapped his knuckles on the door to Savyna and Ben's apartment, wondering why no one had answered when he previously used the door chime. He had expected Savyna to come to his place shortly after breakfast. Since she did not arrive by mid-morning, he was now looking for her, starting with her quarters. When the knock went unanswered as well, he tried the chime again. Several more minutes passed before he finally decided to _search_ for Savyna. Not sensing any one inside the apartment, he pulled out his comlink to call her. When that method failed to produce a response, he turned to his droid companion.

Within a few moments R2 had the door opened for Luke to enter. Inside, he looked around for any clue where his apprentice and son could be. In the bedroom he saw the still made bed. However, he did not know their belongings well enough to know if any clothes were missing from the closet. Returning to the sitting room he looked for a message or anything to indicate where they had gone or when they would return.

Aggravated that Ben ignored his instructions for Savyna to be back to her training this morning, Luke locked up their apartment. After a moment's thought, he made his way to the Temple's private hanger. Checking the log, he saw that Ben had left with the _Nova Rider_ two days earlier and had not yet returned. No destination was listed in the log, only that he was testing ship repairs.

Growing more frustrated, Luke returned to his own apartment, with R2 in tow. On his return he found his wife and niece sitting and talking. Mara and Jaina looked up when he came in and when they saw the expression on his face, Jaina braved the question of "What's wrong?"

Luke responded by asking "Have either of you seen or heard from Savyna since last night?"

The two women shook their heads. Mara questioned, "What did she do now?"

Luke shook his head. "It's not Savyna who instigated this time."

Mara raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay then, what did our son get them into?"

"I'm not sure. Ben came to me a couple days ago and said he was planning something for Savyna's return. Some sort of a surprise, but he didn't go into details. He only asked if she could have the night off for it. I agreed on the condition that she be ready to get back to her training this morning."

Jaina shrugged. "So they probably went somewhere else for the night to make sure they had no interruptions and are just running a little late this morning. What are you worried about?"

Luke stopped pacing and took a seat. "The problem with that theory is: Ben left after talking to me. I checked the logs in the hanger. He told the flight control tower that he was going to test hyperdrive repairs and hasn't returned."

Mara looked at Jaina, "Sounds like he's been getting relationship advice from your dad again." Jaina chuckled while Luke shook his head.

"No. This feels like it was entirely of Ben's own devising. I'm guessing that he used Savyna's night off to get her off-planet somewhere so he could meet her. And that he left on his test flight to avoid getting sent out on a mission until then."

Mara shrugged. "Well, he is our son. And it's not like he's never been devious or undermined us before. So the only remaining question is whether he left a trail. And if he did, I obviously did not raise him right."

Luke started to relax due to Mara's casual attitude. "Well, he at least partially covered his tracks. Flight control has no itinerary from him and I didn't see anything in their apartment to suggest where they've gone."

Mara smirked. "You searched their apartment already?"

Luke glared at her. "Don't give me that. You know that Masters are allowed to search their apprentices' quarters when they have reason to suspect something is wrong. Savyna is not one who arrives late to appointments. When she didn't answer…"

Mara cut him off, "You were within your rights as her master to enter. I know. I'm not arguing that point. I'm just surprised you already went that far."

Jaina sat listening through all this. Finally she spoke up, "Or you could let them have their time alone. Ben probably left a message for you somewhere, you just have to figure out where it is. But, consider this, if you keep separating them, they will just keep going behind your backs to find time together."

Mara looked at Jaina in amusement while Luke considered her words. "Think about it Uncle Luke. Just about every other Jedi you've taught took at least one vacation at some point in their apprenticeship. Jacen and I were constantly going off somewhere with mom or dad. Ben went on a family trip with you guys at least once a year. I've talked with Savyna, and she hasn't had a true vacation since she was first apprenticed to Tionne. The closest she got was when Cilghal needed her for some sort of medical research. And in the last year and a half you've pushed her harder than Tionne ever did. If I were her, I would jump at the first chance to get away for a few days I got too."

"I'm well aware of what her life has been like for the last 5 years. And I know how hard she has worked since I took her on. But she's so close to her trials. If she will just push through a little longer, it will be over. Instead, Savyna, and everyone else it seems, is questioning whether I know what I'm doing."

Mara gave Luke a sympathetic look. "I know it seems everyone is second guessing the way you are training her. But we are all worried about Savyna. We all want her to succeed. No one wants to see her burned out."

Luke nodded and replied softly. "I know." He sat silently for a full minute, looking out a window at the traffic flying by. "Do you both think that I should back off and let them have this time?" When Mara and Jaina both nodded. "Fine. I'll leave them be and won't look for them. I would still like to know where they disappeared to though."

R2 rolled forward tweeting and beeping. When he reached the center of the room, he aimed his projector lens at the floor and a holographic image of Ben appeared before them.

_Mom, Dad._

_I guess R2 finally heard you ask where we got to. Well… We're on a long overdue honeymoon. When I told you that I was planning a surprise for Savyna I was telling you the truth. My deception lay in not telling you we would be leaving the planet. _

_The point is, I miss my wife and I would like to have some time with her. From what I've read in the messages she sends me, she feels the same. I know you guys had a hard time of it when you were first married, so I hope that you understand our frustration at seeing each other only three times in six months. We can't build a marriage on quick notes, written in a hurry as we dash out the door to save the galaxy. It just won't work._

_I've left our location with R2 as well as instructions on when to let you know if we haven't checked in. If the Force is with us, we will return in about a week and we will be much happier and more cooperative. Ben out._

When the message was over, Luke groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Mara and Jaina could hear him muttering something about Skywalker sons being the end of the fathers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After over 41 hours in the solitude of space, Ben was ready to land and see his wife. So far his trip had been uneventful. Each time he stopped for a course correction, he checked for messages. When he began the final hyperspace jump with no word from Savyna, or his parents, indicating that she would not make it, Ben felt fairly safe assuming that she was on her way and they would meet up as planned.

When the _Nova Rider_ reverted to realspace, Ben could not suppress his smile at the sight of the lake studded Osarian. Off in the distance he could just make out Rhommamool as it was eclipsed by Osarian's orbit.

Osarian had one continent that spanned most of its surface area and wrapped around he planet like a holster, dipping slightly lower in one hemisphere and riding a little higher on the other side. Each pole held small ice caps, but the planet had enough tilt and a round enough orbit that it had a pretty stable, temperate climate most of the year. The planet would have probably remained an agricultural center were it not for the lakes dotting the land mass. Instead, the area along the equator, where the weather patterns were most pleasant and predictable, was filled with lake side resorts. Along the northern and southern stretches, where the seasons were slightly more pronounced, the majority of the land was given to farming.

Except for a few areas that had been irradiated during the skirmish with Rhommamool twenty years earlier, Osarian was an idyllic locale. Perfect for two Jedi who needed a long over due vacation to relax and reconnect.

Just outside orbit, Ben received a hail from the planet. Conveying his destination and intent, he received his entry vector and approach coordinates for the Ikko Spaceport in Fennikusu. When he was closer to his destination, Ben was turned over to a regional flight controller who directed him to a secure landing pad, reserved for private craft.

Ben landed the _Nova Rider_ with a deft hand. He collected his bag from his sleeping cabin. Lowering the landing ramp to leave, he received a surprise when there was an official-looking Gotal standing at the end of his ramp. It turned out that the Gotal was a customs agent and a very thorough one, at that. Ben found it slightly tempting to _suggest_ that there was not need for the inspection, but, since there was nothing urgent, he suppressed the impulse.

An hour later the agent was finally finished. Before he left, Ben inquired about where the passenger shuttles landed. That was when he learned there were two spaceports in Fennikusu. The Ikko Spaceport, where he landed, which primarily served the farms and businesses in the area, though it was also set up for personal ships. And then there was the Jinmin Spaceport, across town, where anyone could catch a transport across the planet or galaxy.

Ben groaned as he heard this. Asking a couple more questions, he was able to find a speeder rental. Locking up his ship, Ben moved quickly to obtain transportation to the Jinmin Spaceport. By the time he arrived, he found that he had only twenty minutes until Savyna was due to arrive. He checked with an information kiosk and made his way to her designated landing pad to wait.

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

_Savyna stood on a lake shore. Her hair was unbound and blew around her face. Looking up at the sky she saw a storm approaching, a very intense, very destructive storm. Looking across the lake, she could see an island. The people on it were oblivious to the storm. She called out and began waving her arms, doing everything she could to alert the people to the coming danger._

_Growing frustrated at her lack of success and worried about the safety of the people, she almost did not hear the voice coming from her left say "It's too late for them. You cannot save those who are already lost."_

_Savyna looked for the source of the voice. She found it belonged to a boy about seven years old, with short, dark brown hair and gray eyes. Crouching down to look him in the eye, Savyna felt a memory stir. Peering at the boy, she took a moment to study his face, but was unable to place him, though she felt that she ought to know him._

"_What do you mean? How are they lost? I can see them just across the lake. If they hurry, they can reach shelter before the storm hits."_

_The boy shook his head. "The storm has already claimed them. You are too late to save them. I was sent to tell you this. To tell you not to worry about those who have gone before. But it's not too late to save the others."_

"_What others?"_

_The boy gestured around them. For the first time Savyna saw that the lakeshore was crowded with more people. She looked around, wondering how she could get all of them to safety. What was she thinking, that she could save everyone on the island. She did not even know what to do with the people around her._

_The wind was picking up as the storm got closer, causing her hair to snap in her face. Savyna turned to look back at the boy, but he was gone. The storm was almost upon the crowd. And Savyna had no idea how to help the people around her._

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Savyna gasped as her eyes flew open. She took several shaky breaths as she calmed down. Her intent had been to pass the flight in meditation. Not to receive a vision, especially not a cryptic one. That was the biggest problem with her gift. Unlike other aspects of the Force, visions could not be controlled. She could not see the future when it was convenient, only when the Force had something to show her. And rarely was it clear what would happen or what events would lead up to it.

Savyna got out of her seat and made her way to the refresher near the back of the cabin. Inside she splashed some cool water on her face. Then she pulled her hair out of the braid it had been in for travelling. Knowing that Ben liked her to wear it loose, she ran her fingers through her tresses and let them tumble down her back. As she was finishing up, she heard one of the flight crew knock on the door and say that they would be entering the atmosphere soon.

As she returned to her assigned seat, Savyna looked around the cabin. Her flight was nearly full, and from what she had read on a previous leg of her trip, the resorts on Osarian were operating at near full capacity most of the year. She hoped that whatever the warning in her vision was about would not come to pass until after her vacation. But she knew, deep inside, that these people where in danger from something. If only she knew what the danger was, and how to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For Ben and Savyna, the time passed quickly. The resort where they were staying was located near the edge of Fennikusu. The lake, it provided access to, created a spider web network of coves and waterways through a forest preserve. Each suite was actually a two-story cabin surrounded by trees to give it privacy. The first floor featured a combined sitting and food prep area as well as a luxurious refresher. The second floor was only a bedroom. It did not have walls, but lattice panels which could be opened or closed as desired.

Ben lay in bed, feeling the cool morning air dance over his skin and stir his hair. The fourth day in, the trip so far had been idyllic, with one exception. On the previous three mornings Savyna had one of her dream-visions that left her shaken. He woke before she did each morning, and had enough time to realize what was going on before she would sit up with a disoriented expression. It looked like this morning would be the same. In each dream she saw almost the same thing. A crowded beach and a storm brewing. There was a slight change each time. The boy she was talking to never said anything the same way twice. But still, all they knew was that something big was coming, and Savyna would be a key player.

Ben sat up and leaned against the headboard. As he waited for Savyna to wake, he considered their options for the day. Since the goal of the week had been to relax, even before the foreboding visions, they had, thus far, stayed close to the cabin and enjoyed the features of the resort. But since they would be leaving the next day, it was agreed they would spend their last full day in town. In idle moments, when they were alone, they would discuss her visions and possible meanings, but had not been able to figure out what was going to happen.

He idly ran his fingers through her hair as he thought. Looking down at her face, he saw her eyes fly open as she gasped. Helping her sit up, Ben pulled Savyna close. Years of experience had taught him that she would speak when she was ready. Until then Ben did what he could to help her calm down.

"It's too late. I didn't figure it out in time. And now they are all going to die."

Ben shushed her. "What do you mean?"

Savyna straightened and look at him. "The storm, whatever it is, is here. Whatever is going to happen has started and I don't know what to do. How do you stop a storm?"

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his sleep rumpled hair as he thought. "I don't know what to tell you, Savy. I guess the only thing we can do for now is to find out what exactly the storm is. Maybe then we'll know what to do about it." He leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Whatever it is, we'll do this together." He gave her a lingering kiss before getting out of the bed.

Offering a hand to help her up, Ben said to Savyna, "Come on. Let's get dressed and see what we can find out."

Savyna took one more calming breath, then placed her hand in his and slipped out of the bed.

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Always one to struggle with patience, the days passed slowly for Luke. Whenever his fretting got on her nerves, Mara would haul him down to a training room for a sparring match. That would calm him for about a day, then he would be annoying her again. It was not unusual for Luke to be agitated when Ben was away on a potentially dangerous mission. And Mara understood that not knowing what Ben and Savyna were getting into was causing Luke to be nervous. But she also knew how protective Ben felt towards Savyna. She knew their son would never deliberately put his wife in danger.

But when Mara returned to their apartment one afternoon to find Luke packing, she decided she had had enough. "Just where do you think you are going?"

"Something is wrong. Ben and Savyna are in trouble."

Mara grew concerned. "You heard from them?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I've just got a bad feeling."

Mara yanked his bag away, not allowing him to continue packing. "Now listen here. You said you would give them a week together. You haven't heard from them that they are in trouble. Nor has it been long enough that R2 to have given you Ben's emergency message. A bad feeling is not reason enough to…"

Luke cut her off. "Mara, if we wait, it may be too late. We need to go now."

"You don't even know where they are."

"That's where you come in. You are better at tracking than I am."

"No Luke. Not until you know for a fact that they are in danger."

Luke opened his mouth to make a rebuttal but was cut off by the comm station indicating an incoming transmission.

Mara checked the source of the transmission. Seeing that it came from the Temple's communications center, she answered without engaging the visual. "Masters Skywalker, please report to the Council chambers for an incoming communication."

Mara met Luke's eye. Rarely did a message come in that required the Council to meet just to hear it. That they were being called together meant that there was something serious going on. Suddenly Mara had the same feeling of wrongness that had set Luke to packing. She quickly affirmed that they would be there in a few minutes. After disconnecting the transmission, she said to Luke, "We'll finish packing after we hear the message. First we need to find out what our children have gotten themselves into."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Savyna made a face as she studied the map on her datapad. It took most of the day, but she and Ben had walked or driven their rented airspeeder through most of the city _searching_ for anything just did not feel right. Now, as the afternoon waned, they were making their way through the warehouse district. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear, she looked at the large buildings around her. "I don't get it. All day we've gone all over town and not so much as a hind of danger or unrest. No crazed mobs. Nothing to indicate an impending natural disaster. What am I missing?"

Ben spun around in a slow circle. "I don't know. Are you sure your visions were warning about something that was going to happen here? Couldn't they be about another planet?"

She shrugged in response, then added, "Maybe, but there are enough clues that it is probably here. Maybe not in Fennikusu, but somewhere on Osarian."

"How do you figure that?"

Savyna walked over to one of the warehouses and peered into a window before answering. "Well, for one thing, the setting is a pretty big tip off. There was land and water. So that would eliminate planets like Noquivzor, Mon Calamari, Ryloth or any other planet like them that lacks a diverse landscape. So wherever it is, there must both land with vegetation and bodies of water large enough to contain islands."

By this time she was walking around the side of another warehouse and Ben was trailing behind. "Okay, so you've eliminated a little over half the planets in the galaxy. There are still plenty of places with lakes and seas that fit your description. Remember when we were kids and mom and dad took us to the Lake District on Naboo."

Savyna glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yes I remember, but I'm not done. The vegetation that I saw looks like the area around our cabin. I'm not saying that it was the exact spot, but it does at least mean that it is most likely somewhere on Osarian. When you add in the fact that I didn't see anything until I was on my way here, I think it's pretty safe to say that we are where we need to be. I'm just missing whatever it is that could tell me what to look for." When she reached a ladder on the side of a building. "Luke has spent a lot of time teaching me how to understand what I see. This is one area were I feel pretty confident in my abilities."

Ben gently pulled her close. "I'm not doubting you. I just don't have the same gift."

Savyna scrunched up her face for a moment. Then she looked up into Ben's eyes. "I know. I'm just a little defensive. Several of the Masters don't understand, so they question whether I really know what I'm talking about."

"And every time, I bet you've proved yourself to them."

She smiled and ducked her head. "There are very few doubters now. But still…" Her face wore a puzzled expression. She looked back at the ladder then moved slowly over to it. She said softly, half to herself, "Maybe I just need a different point of view."

Ben was looking around the alley and only half heard what she said. By the time he looked back she was half-way up the ladder. Muttering to himself, he followed her up to the roof. Once on top, they both surveyed the new view of the city. As Savyna turned in a slow circle she looked and _searched_ for anything that would tip her off to what was going on. As she was starting a second pass she saw it. At first she was unsure if it was what she thought it was. Moving to the edge of the warehouse, she could just make out the logo on the side of another just down the way. Following her instincts she got Ben's attention as she took as step back. Then she got a running start and leapt across the street to land on another warehouse. She made two more leaps before she reached her goal. Once there she walked to the edge and leaned over. When that angle did not help, she lay down and shimmied her way out so that from the waist down she was still on the roof of the warehouse, but her torso was out in the open air. But that still did not give her the view she wanted. When she started to back up she became aware of Ben's hands on her hips pulling her away from the edge.

"What are you doing?" he said when he knew she was safe. "You ran off and then when I catch up, you are a hair's breadth from falling on your head."

Savyna flipped over onto her back and rolled up to a sitting position. "I saw something on the side of the building. I wanted to get a better look. But I can't see it from up here. I need to get inside and look around. I think we're close to wherever the trouble is going to start."

Ben cocked his head and looked at her. "So what, you're just gonna cut a whole in the wall and waltz through?"

Savyna laughed and shook her head. "No, silly. Give me a little bit of credit. We'll look for a door first." Together they stood up and began searching for an entrance to the warehouse below. Since there was not an obvious doorway, they had to search under the piles of leaves covering the roof for a maintenance hatch. After about 20 minutes of searching Ben called her over as he cleared the leaves from the air duct grill.

When she joined him, Ben quipped, "Lookie here. We have a way in." He gave it a slight tug, pulling it free. "And what do you know, they left it unlocked." As he slid into the opening, he added. "I'd offer to let the lady go first, but it might be dangerous."

"My knight in shining armor." Savyna smirked and gave him a light kiss. "I'll be right behind you. So save something for me to beat up."

It took a few more minutes of crawling through the air ducts before they found an access that would let them out onto a catwalk. For a moment they just stood looking around. "Well, Savy, I guess you have to just keep a leash on your aggression for now. It looks like we're the only ones here."

Savyna shrugged, "There's always tonight." She smirked at Ben, feeling amused when she saw his eyes darken. "Down boy. I'm going to go take a look around. There's something here. I can feel it, I'm just not sure what_ it_ is." She moved along the walkway to a ladder, where she made her way to the floor. Surrounding her were huge tanks that sparked a vague memory. As she walked along thinking she heard Ben ask, "What are these tanks for?"

Not even thinking she answered. "They are for crop dusting. They hold fertilizers or pesticides. Farmers will hire specialized pilots to spray this stuff on their fields to help increase their yields." Ben was checking out a puddle under a tank, rubbing the liquid between his fingers and giving it s sniff. Frowning, he stood up and wiped his hand on his pants as he caught up to Savyna and caught hold of her arm, causing Savyna to stop walking. Then she looked back at him to see a bewildered look on his face.

"Savy, we had almost identical childhoods. Ossus is not an agrarian planet. How do you know anything about farming?"

She gave him a meaningful look. "You mean besides the fact that I worked in a library for four years and am a voracious reader?" Ben held up his hands in a conciliatory manner but before he said anything she continued. "Forscan VI's main industry is farming. And mom was a crop duster."

"I thought you didn't remember much of your life there?"

She shrugged and started moving among the tanks again. This time she walked slowly waiting for Ben to fall in step. "I don't remember much. And many of my memories are not exactly pleasant. But I do have a few fuzzy memories of some good times." Ben took her hand in his as the walked. "One day I do remember, mom took all of us to work with her. She showed us the light craft she would be piloting and explained how the tanks were attached to the underside. We watched as the changed out an empty tank for a full one and saw all the nozzles and controls attached. I didn't understand all of it back then, so I can't give you a tutorial. But I got the basic idea."

Ben gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew she didn't talk about her family much, not because it was painful to remember, but because of how little she remembered.

When they came to the end of the long open path between two rows of tanks, Savyna led him over to a door that looked like it led to an office. Ben tested the door, this time it was locked. "Of course, leave the air vent open, and lock the office."

In response Savyna crouched at the door controls. Standing back up she looked around for a toolbox. Finding a servodriver in one she returned to the door and pried the cover plate off the controls. Ben shook his head. "You have been spending too much time with mom."

Savyna grinned up at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing. She has some very useful skills. Sadly, B&E is not my forte. Slicing I can do. But overriding door controls are still a little tricky. But if I do this I think…" She pulled a couple wires loose and touched them together. When the door slid open she said, "What do you know, I actually managed to get it right on the first try. Mara's not gonna believe it."

"Come on. Let's see what's going on and get out of here before someone comes by to check on things."

Savyna put the control panel back in place and followed Ben into the office. He started looking around the office, not really sure of what they were looking for. Savyna took the terminal and looked through invoices. The header on the outgoing bills caught her eye. "Pan Kago," she murmured.

Ben joined her and looked over her shoulder. "What was that?"

She pointed to the name of the company. "Pan Kago. That was the company my mom worked for." She swiveled her chair around to look at him. "Ben this is more than a little weird. A few minutes ago, I was telling you how my mom used to work as a crop duster. And now we find out that this warehouse is owned by the same company. It all seems too…" She stopped and an expression of recognition appeared on her face. "No. Oh no." She got up and started pacing the room. "Ben, we're in big trouble. I just realized where I saw that boy in my vision before. It's my brother. He's been warning me. But I didn't see it. I didn't understand."

Ben grew concerned. It wasn't often he saw Savyna this agitated, and even rarer for it to be without cause. "Savyna, what's going on? You're not making sense."

She stopped moving for a moment. "We need to get out of here. I need to get to your ship and look something up. I really hope I'm wrong. If I'm not, if my suspicions are correct, a lot of people are about to die."

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Ben walked up the ramp to the _Nova Rider_ carrying a sack of food. "Honey, I'm home," he called out as he entered the lounge Savyna had taken over in her research. Savyna merely grunted in acknowledgement of his presence. Shaking his head, Ben set out the food on the table to one side of the room. He would never understand how Savyna could lose herself for hours while looking up obscure information. It wasn't until he held an open container under her nose that Ben was able to distract Savyna from her work.

Taking the carton from him, she took a quick sniff. "What's this?"

"Voxyn stir fry."

Savyna raised one eyebrow as she joined him at the table. "You're joking right?"

Ben laughed. "Yes, I'm joking. It's some local dish of fried avian and boiled grain. It smelled good, so I thought we could give it a try."

"Huh," was all she said in response.

"So what did you find out? Are things what you thought?"

Savyna finished chewing what was in her mouth and said, "Unfortunately, it's looking like I'm right. After we eat I'm going to call Master Cilghal and talk to her about it."

Ben idly scratched one ear as he asked, "What do you think is going on?"

Savyna sat eating in silence for a few minutes before answering. "I think that the same think that killed my family is about to appear here. That's why I want to talk to Master Cilghal. She knows more about the outbreaks that I do. Maybe she'll know what I should be looking for."

"Outbreaks? As in plural? Meaning more than one?"

Savyna nodded solemnly. "Yeah. There have been 6 others since the first occurance on my home planet."

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Luke and Mara were the last to enter the Council chambers. Before they entered they could hear Savyna arguing with Master Zekk. Entering the room they saw a hologram of their son and daughter-in-law in the center of the room. Ben was observing Savyna as she worked to convince the Council that they needed to stay and that medical relief should be sent to assist them.

"No I will not return. If these people are in danger I need to stay here and do what I can to help them."

Corran Horn replied, "There is no cure. You've see what it can do yourself. There is nothing you can do there, except put yourself and Ben at risk."

"First off. I am not at risk. I've been exposed seven times already and not once have I shown even the slightest of symptoms. Secondly, Ben has already been exposed. He would have to remain in quarantine for at least a week anyway. The only difference between being quarantined here and on Coruscant, is that here, you can't lecture us to your heart's desire about putting ourselves in danger. You have no good reason for us to return and I've got plenty of reasons for staying to help these people."

Luke and Mara silently took their seats before he joined the conversation. "You could return simply because your Master is requesting it and because you did not have permission to leave in the first place."

A look of fear momentarily crossed Savyna's face before she schooled her expression. Turning she bowed to her Master and answered, "From a certain point of view, you would be correct. But you have taught me to trust my instincts and my visions. If I returned without doing anything to help these people, it would go against what you have worked so hard to teach me. If there truly was nothing I could do, then I doubt I would have had any warning or even be here."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mara inquired.

Savyna bit her lip and said, "I think there is going to be an outbreak of Sendo Soeki on Osarian."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "What makes you think there is going to be another outbreak of the Death Plague?"

Ben finally joined the conversation. "Savyna has been having visions, warnings from her brother since before she arrived here telling her that something is coming, something that has happened before, but that this time she might be able to help the victims. Last night, her vision showed that whatever it is has already started. We've spent the day looking for any sign of what it may be. We found a warehouse owned by the company her mom worked for just before her death. Savyna did some research and found that just before each outbreak of Sendo Soeki, this company has opened a facility on the same planet."

Cilghal began questioning them at this point. "So you think this company is responsible for introducing the virus that causes the plague?"

Savyna shook her head. "They may be responsible for it, but I don't think it is caused by a virus or a bacteria. If it were, then I'm sure you would have found the culprit by now. From what I've read I think it is an allergy. This company has unique formulas for increasing crop yields. I think they are creating some sort of compound, that once it is sprayed over the fields, it gets into the water supply and most people are allergic to it. It gets on their skin, and they ingest it, and over time so much is introduced to their system that they can't fight it off."

Another master asked, "Then why doesn't bacta work on it?"

Savyna shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe whatever the chemicals are, they negate the effects of bacta. I haven't done enough research to figure it out yet."

"What makes you think that you can solve this when Master Cilghal has not been able too?" asked yet another Master.

Savyna considered the question and her answer carefully. She did not want to sound egotistical or risk offending the Master Healer. "Perhaps it is because Master Cilghal approaches things from a medical point of view. I don't have her training so I am approaching it from a more academic perspective. Instead of looking just at the symptoms to find a cause, I'm looking at the similarities and contrasts in the environments surrounding the victims. Having the same company open a new facility less than six months before each outbreak - to me that is a big red flag and is worth looking into."

Luke raised a hand to prevent any further discussion while he weighed matters. Looking at the hologram of Master Cilghal he asked, "How long would it take you to be ready and get to them."

"I keep my team ready to go on short notice. We can leave Ossus within a few hours, and be on Osarian in a couple days."

Luke nodded. "Do that." Turning to Ben and Savyna. "Stay there. Continue to dig up what ever information you can. Mara and I will join you tomorrow. If at all possible limit any further exposure to the water supply there so that Ben can reduce his risk of succumbing to Sendo Soeki."

"Um, dad. It may be too late." Savyna's head whipped around to look at her husband as Ben explained, "When we were in the warehouse this afternoon, I came into contact with one of solutions they had stored there. And it wasn't water. Whatever it was, it was pure. I may already have contracted this thing."

Cilghal interrupted him, "Savyna, you know all the symptoms. Keep a close eye on Ben. If he begins to show any signs, he needs to get into a healing trance immediately. If you hear word of any cases in the med centers, tell the doctors that they need to put the patients into a drug-induced coma. It will slow the spread of the disease, and it is our only chance of buying enough time to find a cure."

Savyna nodded her understanding and ended the transmission.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ben woke in the morning already aware that he was alone in the bed. Looking around the sleeping cabin he _searched_ for her presence. Sensing she was in the lounge of the ship, he relaxed a moment before getting up and dressing. Walking barefoot through the _Nova Rider_ he stopped in the galley for a cup of caf before heading on to see what his wife was up to. As he shuffled into the room he could hear her muttering.

The night before, after talking the with Jedi Council, Savyna and Ben returned to the hotel to gather their belongings and check out. Given the Council's instructions for Ben to limit his exposure to the local environment, they decided it would probably be best if they stayed on his ship. They were not confining Ben to the ship, but for the sake of his health, they were eating all their meals and handling all sanitary needs in an environment they could control. That would also put them closer to the hospital if assistance was needed in dealing with a heavy influx of patients.

Seeing Savyna at the data center he asked "How much sleep did you get?"

She looked up with a distracted expression. "Hmm."

"How. Much. Sleep. Did you. Get?"

She scrunched her face for a moment as she though. "A couple hours. Maybe three. I'm not sure. I just woke up with a thousand thoughts running through my mind. So I got up to get some work done. I'll probably be like this until everything is finished." Standing she stretched and walked over to Ben. "Good morning." Then she gave him a light kiss before she stole his caf and retreated back to her chair at the data center.

Ben shook his head as he got himself another cup and returned to his wife's side. "So what are you working on?"

Savyna switched between a few screens before answering. "Mostly just babysitting some searches. I'm looking at all the outbreaks of Sendo Soeki. Comparing environments, industries, etc. I've also got on some files from Cilghal's lab on Ossus about the patients – stuff like what their occupations were, basic health history. See if I can find a common theme that might indicate why the outbreaks occurred where they did. Maybe once I know that, I'll be able to figure out what the cause was and how to counter it or what causes some to be immune to it."

"I thought you said it was that company we saw. Pan something."

"Pan Kago." Savyna shrugged before continuing. "While I do think it is suspicious that they opened facilities less that six months on at least two planets that saw Sendo Soeki, it's not conclusive. They have a presence on hundreds of worlds in the galaxy. This is only the eighth occurrence of the disease. If it were definitely from one of their products, then a lot more people would be dead."

Ben scratched his head and sipped his caf thinking. "So what? You think it's the right chemical in the right soil composition or something?"

"That's one possibility."

Ben nodded slowly. "So is there anything I can help with?"

"Not that I can think of. At least not right now. Why don't you go figure out breakfast."

Ben pressed a kiss to Savyna's temple in answer to her suggestion and then went back to the galley to start breakfast. He was not gone long when he heard Savyna exclaim, "Razog ni garach kufor!"

Returning to the main cabin, Savyna brushed past him on her way to their sleeping cabin. Following behind Ben asked "What happened?"

Savyna yanked off her sleeping clothes and grabbed her robes. Tugging them on she replied, "I just got a message from the port authority. All interplanetary ships are grounded indefinitely do to a possible contagion. I'm heading to the medical center to see how many cases they have and what I can find out about the patients. Can you make sure that my searches finish running?"

Ben shrugged. "Sure. What do I need to do to them when they finish?"

"Just save the data. I'll go through it later. I'm not sure what exactly I'm looking for, or I'd tell you. You can look through it if you like. Maybe you'll catch something. Who knows? I've gotta go." She paused and looked at her husband. "Ben, promise me you let me know if anything happens."

"I will." Ben wrapped his arms around his wife. "And you be careful too."

They held each other for a moment, then Savyna stepped back breaking the embrace. Grabbing her datapad and lightsaber she left the_ Nova Rider_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Savyna parked the rental speeder in the hospital but did not get out. In her head she was arguing with herself. When she left the spaceport, she had only been reacting. During her drive, she calmed down and was starting to think more rationally. Unfortunately it also meant that insecurities were creeping up too.

She chewed her lip for a moment before reaching for the door while saying, "I can do this. The Council said that I was to make contact with the medical community if anything happens before Master Cilghal arrives."

Then she fell back into the seat as she muttered, "But why would they listen to me. I'm not a Jedi yet. I'm certainly not a healer. All I have is a message from someone they didn't ask for help. Whoever is in charge here likely will not take the news well that I've already called for outside assistance, nor will they have any reason to listen to me."

"I've got to do something. I can't just let all these people die because I did nothing."

"But I would do more good if I were to go back to the ship and look for the cause of the disease. Assuming of course that I can find it. Master Cilghal has been looking for the last fourteen years and she hasn't found a cause yet. Why should I think that I can find what she can't?"

Savyna closed her eyes and groaned at her vacillation. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Getting worked up was not going to do anyone any good. As she centered herself, she became aware of a feeling that something was not right. Not really a sense of danger, at least not to herself, but that there might be trouble for someone else. Opening her eyes she looked out the front viewscreen. Standing next to the hospital entrance she saw a familiar dark head.

"Jacco," she breathed. Immediately she got out of the speeder and started moving towards her brother. She had to pause as she came to the patient drop off area by the door as another speeder passed by. When she made it across, Jacco was gone.

Savyna rolled her eyes and looked around. She glanced back at the speeder, sighed and stared to turn back to the entrance. Then she caught sight of her brother's dark hair disappearing around a corner of the building. She jogged down the walkway to follow him. Turning the corner she saw him standing by a service entrance. As she approached he disappeared again. She groaned but continued on her way.

"You know Jacco. If you were gonna be this much of a tease if you lived, I'm glad I had Ben as a brother. If I didn't flay you, one of the master's certainly would have." She said into the air.

She continued muttering to herself as she searched the area looking for any clue as to what her brother wanted to show her. Nothing jumped out at her right away, and there were no windows nearby. All she could find was a closed door. When she could find nothing else, she shrugged and gave the door a try. When it opened without difficulty she simply said, "Figures."

Savyna stuck her head inside and saw that the door led to a stairway. With a quick glance over he shoulder and then slipped inside. Once the door was shut, she debated between the stairs and the door at the other end of the stair well that led out into the medical center. Knowing that the hospital staff would not look kindly upon her unorthodox entry, she crept quietly over to the interior door. She peaked through the window and a waiting area with a nurse's station across the way. Backing up she looked back at the stairs where she saw Jacco beckoning to her.

Savyna moved quickly but silently up the stairs. On the fourth floor her brother stopped and pointed to the door. When she went to open the door, she found Jacco standing in front of her shaking his head. He held up one finger. She knelt and asked, "Wait?"

The boy smiled and nodded. Then he pointed up to the window in the door. Savyna rolled her eyes. "I need to be more cautious and make sure the coast is clear before I go out."

The young boy nodded, then disappeared again.

Savyna turned back to the door. She closed her eyes to help focus and reached out to search for other life forces on the floor. As she reached out, she felt a few beings roaming the floor. Others were all stationary. Most of the floor felt empty. What she could pick up on was concentrated to one end.

Taking a deep breath, she cracked open the door and stepped out. She ventured slowly in the direction of the lives she felt from the stairwell. When she was able to hear the indistinct voices of the floor nurses, Savyna slipped into an unused room and waited until the voices drifted away again.

Slipping down the hallway again she found the nurses station empty. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head and moved to the computer terminal. Plugging in her datapad, Savyna took a quick look around before getting to work. Savyna murmured, "Naughty, naughty. Someone needs to lock her workstation when she steps away." It wasn't long before she found the records she needed. A few more moments and they were copied to her datapad for later review.

Feeling a bit guilty about her underhanded methods of getting the patient records, Savyna reminded herself that she did not have the time to wait for one of the medical staff to wade through the red tape to give her the needed information. Stepping away from the desk, she decided against returning to the stairwell, and going back to the ship. She let the Force guide her down the other direction and into one of the hospital rooms. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she saw that both beds were occupied.

The patient in the first bed was sleeping peacefully. Savyna crept past him, further in to the room to the other patient. At first she though he was awake, but the as she drew closer, she saw that he was experiencing seizures. In alarm she hit the nurse call button then ran back into the hallway. She charged down the hallway and around a corner looking for a nurse. Cursing that there wasn't one to be found she went back to the nurse's station. Finding the comm. unit she was about to call to another floor for assistance when one of the nurses finally appeared.

"Here now, what are you doing here? Only authorized personnel are allowed on this floor. I'm calling for security."

Savyna held her hands up and backed away from the desk. "Okay. You do that. But first there is a patient down the hall having seizures and needs immediate attention."

The nurse brushed past her and requested that security come up and escort her from the building. Rolling her eyes, Savyna grabbed the nurses arm and started pulling her down the hall.

"Hey! Let go of me. Security is already on their way. It will only get worse if you force me to go with you."

Savyna stopped and looked the woman in the eye. "I'm not kidnapping you. I'm not going to run away. I'm a Jedi. I'm looking into a possible outbreak of Sendo Soeki. And you have a patient who needs immediate attention. Now get over yourself and do your job." With that she shoved the nurse into the room before walking back down to the nurse's station where she took a seat to wait for security.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ben leaned back from the comm. station and raked his fingers through his hair. He had intended to at least look through all the files that Savyna downloaded. But moments after she left the first call had come in. It was Jedi Master Kyle Katarn asking Ben to keep him appraised of the events on Osarian as well as Savyna's performance. Moments after he finished that conversation another council member called. And then another, and another, and so on until it seemed that every Master on the Jedi Council that was not coming wanted updates on the situation. And each one requested that Ben not tell his father about the updates.

Ben shook his head as he cleared the call history. He could not say that he blamed the Council for wanting to hear from another source whether Savyna was ready to be knighted. He just did not want to be caught in the crossfire when Luke found out about everyone going behind his back, or that his own son was the informant.

Hoping to finally get some time to look at the files, Ben flipped the screen back to the work mode and began reading through information on the various planets where there had been outbreaks of Sendo Soeki. He did not get very far, though, when he heard the chime indicating there was someone at the closed ramp to the _Nova Rider_ that wished to speak to him. Sighing Ben got up and walked over to the hatch controls. Checking the security screen, he smiled and lowered the ramp.

"Mom, dad, great to see you. Savyna left a few hours ago to check things out at the medical center. Oh, and dad, can I borrow your droid?"

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Savyna sat in a conference room at the medical center. Though she appeared to be relaxing in her chair with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, and her arms propped on the armrests and hands loosely clasped on her stomach, she was running through every calming exercise she could recall, short of meditating, to keep her frustration in check.

After scolding that idiot nurse about doing her job, Savyna returned to the Nurses' Station to await the security team. True, she could have left the building the same way she entered but she felt that, in this situation, it would be better to admit to what she was doing. When the guards arrived, they were a little shocked that the "intruder" was a Jedi, and could not believe it when she handed over her lightsaber, put her hands on her head, and said "You can go ahead and arrest me."

Corbi Styvins, the Chief of Security for the medical center, had never seen such a cooperative or honest detainee, not that they had many. Most of the time security was needed to only to help overly-emotional loved ones observe the posted visiting hours. On the rare occasion someone was found helping themselves to the drug stores, they almost always put up a fight and police had to be brought in for back up. So walking into a conference room, one specially designed to double as a detention room, where Savyna was relaxing in a chair while she waited for him, threw him for a loop. Her calm expression and polite manners was not normal for someone caught in a restricted area. He watched her warily as he sat.

Savyna met Chief Styvins' gaze as he sat and watched her. The man had never faced the Jedi Council, so he had no way of knowing that she could keep her cool and face him down for quite a while if need be. What was getting to her was how she had to keep repeating herself. Even though she had told the security chief in detail multiple times how she had entered the hospital and found her way to the restricted wing, he just could not believe her story. Granted, she left out the bits where she was following her brother and explained it as a "Jedi thing" that led her, but she was otherwise up front about what happened.

After a couple hours of going round and round in circles with her, Chief Styvins let out a heavy breath. "I need some caf. You wait here and I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Savyna replied as she propped her booted feet up on the table in front of her and folded her hands behind her head. Styvins looked back once more before he left the room and shook his head. Never before had he met anyone like the young lady he had been talking with. After sealing the door behind him, he made his way to the break room to get some caf. On his way back to the conference room, he stopped by the security office to ask some of his team to check out the security recordings for the path the young Jedi had taken as well as the nurse's station for the restricted floor.

Finally he returned to the conference room to find three individuals waiting for him. One was the Falleen medical center administrator, Master Healer Riana Engaria. Of the other two, both were humans, one male with dirty blonde hair that was starting to turn gray, the other was female with long red hair. And both wore silver cylinders clipped to their belts like the young woman that Chief Styvins had left in the room. He assumed that they too were Jedi and introduced himself then led everyone into the room.

When the door opened, Savyna sat up and put her feet back on the floor. She wore a pleasant expression as the Chief Styvins returned to the room, and stood to introduce herself to Healer Engaria. But the last two to enter changed her face to a passive expression, revealing nothing that was going through her mind. For a few short moments she locked eyes with them then introduced them. "Chief Styvins, Healer Engaria, may I introduce you to my mentors, Jedi Masters Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker."

All five sat down at the table, the trio of Jedi facing the healer and security chief, as the questions were asked and answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Savyna keyed open the ramp to the _Nova Rider_. Shifting the bags she held she led the way into the ship. As she entered the main lounge, Ben stood and took some of the bags from her and helped set them on the table. After leaving the medical center, she, Luke and Mara stopped at a market to pick up food supplies since they did not know how long they would be on planet, though they did get items that were non-perishable containers or came from off-planet. Previous outbreaks of Sendo Soeki showed that it was not an airborne agent, so bio-suits were not necessary when going out in public, but they did not want to take chances with potentially contaminated food.

As they unpacked the food, Ben asked her, "So how did it go?"

Savyna gave him a weary look. "Luke has a hero-complex. He cannot go anywhere without thinking he needs to rescue someone. This time, he's convinced that if he hadn't intervened, I would have been arrested."

"And who's to say they wouldn't have arrested you?" Luke interjected.

Savyna turned around and leaned against the bulkhead. "I wasn't in trouble. That medical center had serious problems that needed to be pointed out and addressed. There is a big difference between asking someone questions and charging them with a crime. I may not have been in complete control of the situation, but I was not in danger of being arrested. And besides, you are hardly one to talk about avoiding authorities. How many cells have you seen the inside of?"

"That's beside the point. You went in there alone and could have gotten into serious trouble. You should have…"

Mara pulled Ben to out of the line of fire as Savyna interrupted him. "So what? You come rushing in to save the day without even giving me a chance? Do you really doubt my abilities that much? You can't know for certain that you were needed there. I was doing fine on my own. When you arrived you added nothing to the conversation. For once I DID NOT NEED YOU!"

Luke started to say something but Savyna continued, not allowing anyone else to speak. "That medical center has major issues. Their security is incredibly lax. The security chief had no idea that the alarm on that door was busted. Nor were there any signs indicating that the floor was restricted. Any one could walk in there, do whatever they wanted and walk out without hindrance. The nurses had left their station unattended, and the computer was open to anyone with a curious inclination. And one of the patients would have died if I did not find him and get him assistance.

"Would you want to be admitted to that medical center? Would you want Mara or Ben there? I couldn't let anyone be treated in a facility like that. No one, except for Master Cilghal, knows what this plague does better than I do. Not even you Luke. You didn't respond to all the outbreaks. But I've been there for every single one. I've seen hundreds die from this thing, unable to help them. But not this time. I will not sit by and let anyone die because you won't let me act without your express permission.

"Luke I am not letting you swoop in and take charge here. I know more about what is going on, not just on this planet, but with Sendo Soeki in general. I am in charge this time. At least until Master Cilghal gets here. And even then I may not yield it to her. She's had seven other occassions where she's been in charge and she still hasn't found a cure. This time, she focuses on the disease and the patients. I'll handle the rest. And this time, _Master_, you will answer to me.

Luke started to reply but Ben jumped in before he could make a sound. "Dad, she has some good points. The general procedure would be for the first Jedi on the scene to take the lead in the investigation. Yes they can, and some have chosen to, yield it to a senior Jedi, but they don't have to. If I wanted to lead the investigation, you would probably allow it. Also Savy does know more about the situation than we do because of her roles in previous occurrences. She has better skills for digging up information than any other Jedi that I can think of. And, you could say, she has inside information on what is happening with her brother appearing in her dreams. She really is the best person to lead this time. Just give her the chance dad. I know she can do it."

Luke took in his son's words but kept his eyes on Savyna. Quietly she asked him, "Would you have any doubts if I were already knighted?" He seemed to deflate as he said, "Right now I would even doubt myself." Luke walked over to the table and took a seat. "Very well. Savyna, you are in charge, but I do want a full report each day so that I can help you if you need it." She nodded in agreement with the condition as he continued, "Now why don't you fill us in on what you're working on, starting with how you knew where to go."

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Later that evening, Savyna looked up from her datapad where she was working on plotting the residences and work places of the cases on Osarian. Next to her, Ben reviewed the patient files and other notes Master Cilghal had sent about the previous outbreaks while Luke and R2 used the ship's data center to look for similarities between the planets, though Savyna doubted much would come of his search. Mara had retreated to her ship to put in some calls to contacts.

Rolling her neck, Savyna stood and paced the cabin as she mentally reviewed her own work. All the cases, so far, lived in, or near, a fairly new neighborhood on the northeast edge of Fennikusu. Plugging the addresses into a municipal utilities map she had "acquired" thanks to the skills she learned from Mara, Savyna saw that a new water treatment plant had also been built in that area to handle the farm water runoff that might find its way into city water supplies. Checking her chrono, she saw it was too late in the evening to do what she had in mind. Instead she grabbed a training remote and headed in the direction of the hold.

When she was gone, Ben looked down the corridor after her. "She's afraid, dad."

"Hmm…" Luke swiveled around to face Ben. His eyes unfocused for a moment, then he said, "I'm not sensing any fear from her."

"I've been sitting next to her for the last few hours. She's shielding it well, but it's there."

"You're imaging things, Ben."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just better at picking up on her moods than you are."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I thought I said 'No bonding until she finishes her training.'"

"Yes, you did. And, no, we haven't." Ben sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. "At least not intentionally. But there is a bond of some sort already there. How else would I know when she is having one of her visions? I can also pick up on stray thoughts and emotions that she can generally hide from every one else."

"Does she know about this?"

Ben shrugged one shoulder. "I think she suspects it. But we haven't talked about it."

Luke nodded. What Ben was saying made sense. For weeks after she had come to live with them, Savyna had many nightmares about her friends and family dying. And every time, Ben was the first one to sense her distress. Some nights Luke and Mara would have no knowledge of the visions until morning, when they would go to wake the children and find Ben holding Savyna as they slept.

"Do you know what she is afraid of?"

Ben was quiet for several long minutes before answering. "Not exactly. But I could make a guess." Luke waited for Ben to continue. "Sendo Soeki is _not_ a pleasant way to die. And she's already seen so many die from it. She lost so much to it. I think she's afraid that she's going to lose more."

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

The next morning Savyna was once again the first one up. Seeing that a file had been transmitted to her overnight, she started to download it, then started fixing some caf. Ben stumbled in long enough to grab a cup before retreating to get dressed. Savyna smiled to herself as she sat down to read the file, but Luke and Mara came up the boarding ramp. Before she had time to read more than the sending address, Mara shut off the viewscreen. "No research before breakfast. Now step away from the computer."

Savyna raised an eyebrow but acquiesced without a fight. "Fine. As long as you can explain why I received a file from Pan Kago this morning."

"I talked to some old contacts last night and got a name at the company. I then sent a message requesting more information about their products, particularly those used on Osarian, Forscan IV, and a few other planets. There should also be a sample arriving later."

"Wow. You're good." Mara flashed a smug grin. "So good that you get to read the file. After breakfast I've got a little field investigating to do." Savyna then had to stifle her own grin as Mara blanched at the directive to stay put and miss any potential action.

Luke asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"All the patients at the med center live in the same general area. I want to go get some soil, water and plant samples from the area for analysis."

Luke nodded. "I'll go with you."

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

An hour, and one argument regarding his lack of concern for his own health, later, Luke piloted the speeder through town as Savyna navigated. They first stopped to pick up items they would need to obtain the samples and safely transport them back to the ship. The next stop was at the water treatment facility. Once the supervisor understood the situation, he provided them with sealed flasks containing treated and untreated water samples.

Soon they were parked by a field at the edge of the city. Savyna pointed to a house beyond a line of trees. "The first patient admitted lives there. The others are dotted around this area heading towards the city center."

Luke asked. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I've already told you that I don't want to risk you being exposed to anything."

Luke rolled his eyes but leaned back against the hood of the speeder. Savyna grabbed some gloves, a small spade, and several air tight containers. She went over to the tree line and knelt down to dig. The first few clumps with the ground covering went into one container. Then she began collecting samples of the soil below. At one point she paused to take a closer look at the dirt on the spade. After brushing some of the soil away, she picked up a small white maggot. A flicker of recognition ran through her mind. Sealing the soil samples, Savyna grabbed another container and tipped the maggot into it. Digging with more care, she added some more maggots as well as some soil.

When she was done, she carried the containers back to where Luke was waiting. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "We'll find out."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Savyna stood up to stretch and take a break from what she was reading. Over the previous three days, she and R2 had been going through every type of survey of each planet where Sendo Soeki had occurred looking for similarities. For comparison they were also looking at the planets where Pan Kago had opened facilities but there had been no outbreaks. It was a daunting amount of data to pour through, enough that, even though she normally found a certain amount of enjoyment in research, Savyna was beginning to feel dismayed.

With the arrival of Master Cilghal and her response team, Savyna relocated her work from the _Nova Rider_ to a conference room in the med center, just down the hall from the labs that had been put at their disposal. So far the medical staff had been welcoming and easy to work with. It was Mara's job to see to it that things stayed that way. Savyna had Luke working with the security teams of the med center, city and spaceports to help prevent a panic or rioting. And though she most wanted to send him off planet where he would be safe, she had Ben working with the local schools and child services to take care of the young ones whose parents were now in Master Cilghal's care.

Absentmindedly Savyna grabbed a cup of water and walked over to a window as she allowed her mind to process what she had just read. She was gazing on a small park where patients and med staff could sit to get some fresh air when she heard the conference room door open. Looking over she saw the lab tech from Cilghal's team come in. Antia Halloran was a middle aged woman that Savyna first met 14 years ago on her home planet.

"What is it?" Savyna asked.

Antia replied, "Good news, I think. First off we've been able to get an identification on the worm you found. It appears to be an annelida. We haven't been able to discern yet what, if any, role it may have in the current situation though."

Savyna nodded. "I'll see what I can dig up on it. Is there any thing else?"

"Yes. In the water sample you brought, as well as in the moisture collected from the soil samples, we have found rather high amounts of formic acid."

"What is that and how did it get into the samples?"

"It is a natural acid that is often found in some bug bites but is also used as a food preservative. There were small amounts of it in the fertilizer and vegetation we tested. But we haven't yet figured out why there are such large quantities in the water supply."

Savyna thought about this for a moment. "Do you think this could be what is making everyone sick."

The tech shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a doctor. But I do think it is worth looking into."

"Then do it. I'll see where I can get on the annelidas. If possible, find alternative treatments to bacta for treating bites from the insects with that acid. Master Cilghal might be able to test some of the on the patients here."

Antia nodded and went back to the lab. Savyna finished her water and headed up to the fourth floor of the med center where the Sendo Soeki patients were being treated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luke was the last to arrive in the conference room. Savyna, Cilghal and Antia, the lab tech were already seated and getting their notes together for the daily status meeting. As he sat Luke said, "Ben and Mara won't be making it today. Mara's been fielding a lot of questions from media outlets regarding the situation and is putting together a statement and press conference. Ben said that several of the adults who were watching the children have been admitted to the med center, so he's a little short staffed."

Savyna nodded, "Okay, I'll get with them later to catch them up, and find out what they need." She turned to the lab tech, "Antia you said earlier that you had something?"

The woman nodded. "I've been running tests on all the soil and water samples. Not only are there abnormally high levels of formic acid, but one of the traits of it is that it negates bacta. The acid actually causes the chemical bonds in bacta to break down, rendering the entire lot used in one treatment useless. I've requested a sample of rylca to see if it has the same effect. In the meantime the only treatments I've been able to find are to thoroughly cleanse the area and avoid sources of the acid since everything I've read says that it will break down on its own over time."

Cilghal interjected, "So you are saying the only way to heal these people is to just let things run their course?"

Antia shrugged, "I don't know. This is just what I've found out about the effect it has on people and why bacta doesn't work. It would be up to you as the healer to determine the best treatment method for the patients."

Cilghal nodded but before she could say anything more, Savyna asked, "That coincides with what I've found. Each planet that experienced an outbreak also saw elevated levels of the formic acid. I've contacted the Natural Resource Commissions on these planets and requested that they recheck the water supplies and send me the results. It's possible that over time nature will set things back in order but I want to see if there's a way to speed things up a bit and prevent this from spreading further here on Osarian. Unfortunately I have been unable to pinpoint the exact source. The information on the sample we received from Pan Kago does indicate that they use a small amount of the formic acid, but no where near the levels that we are finding here."

Antia nodded, "And testing of the sample indicates the same."

Savyna continued, "In addition, the annelidas found here on Osarian are also found on each of the planets with previous outbreaks. I'm still looking for more information on them, but I'm having trouble finding any detailed study on this particular species. All I'm finding are high level overviews of the phylum. I have a request out to some zoologists but it's going to take some time to get that information back. I did, however, find one reference to them that I found of interest. Apparently back during the Old Republic, and I mean back sometime between the Sith Wars and the Great Peace, there was a shortage of food in areas of the galaxy. The government at the time commissioned various private enterprises to research and implement economically viable methods of increasing crop yields. One of the methods created was the introduction of annelidas to certain ecological environs. There was a list of planets where this method was used. On a hunch, I compared that list to the list of Pan Kago branches. There were 8 matches."

Luke spoke up this time, "Are you suggesting that there is no real culprit here, but rather a series of unfortunate coincidences?"

"I'm saying that's a possibility. There is still a lot to be figured out here, and it also remains to be seen whether Pan Kago is also aware of this information. If they haven't connected the dots, then they are acting out of ignorant innocence and need to conduct better testing before introducing their products into an environment. But if they know, or even suspect, but have not changed their business practices, then there could be criminal activity and they could be held accountable for all the victims. We need to find out how much they know and if the information they have provided us is correct. My gut says they are hiding something."

Luke nodded but said nothing. Cilghal began gathering her things to leave. As she pushed back from the table, she said, "You've made good progress. But I need more information before I can implement a treatment plan. Many of the patients have family able to make decisions concerning their care. I can't convince them to try a risky treatment without more information. And right now, the only way to flush all of this acid from their bodies is to begin waking patients and risking deaths in the process."

Savyna worked her jaw for a moment. "I'll get you what you need. Luke could you, Mara and Ben get the samples and data that Antia and I need?"

"We'll take care of it. What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to be looking for a treatment for the patients. I want to look up how other toxins are treated and see if there is anything that might work for us."

"Okay." Luke waited until the others were gone, then added. "You need to check in with Mara soon. The media interest has less to do with Sendo Soeki and more to do with you."

Savyna looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"There are some who are questioning your ability to lead this investigation."

"Is there something I've done wrong?"

"No. I think you have done a very good job here. But there are some who are making noises that an apprentice should not be allowed to lead an investigation, and others are concerned about your family history."

"So people think that because mom screwed up, I'm going to do the same." When Luke nodded she groaned and dropped her head to the table. "Am I ever going to escape her shadow?"

Luke stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's up to you. Work hard enough and maybe one day she will be in your shadow. You and I both know that our parentage does not define who we are."

She lifted her head slowly and looked up at her master. "You're right. Thanks."

Luke squeezed her shoulder gently and left.

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Later that day Ben entered the conference room looking for his wife. He was had that feeling he got whenever Savyna had one of her immersive visions, the kind where she was a part of what she saw and not just an observer. Usually it only lasted a few minutes, as the visions tended not to last long, but this one had started while he was at a take-away getting some food for their dinner. Ben was hoped that the length of this vision meant that Savyna was seeing something that would result in all the pieces, of the puzzle this disease presented, falling into place, but deep down he was worried about how long it was lasting. Without a full night's sleep in the two weeks they had been on planet, Ben knew that Savyna was running on the last reserves of her energy. Soon she would have to get some real rest if she was to be of any use to the team. At that moment her mind, her ability to gather information and look at it in different ways, was the best chance they had of saving the lives of the people on Osarian.

Ben moved to the table in the middle of the room, to set down the food he was carrying, and looked for his wife. He found her in a crumpled heap with her eyes wide open on the floor at the far end of the table. He rushed to her side and checked her pulse and breathing, they were slow but steady, then picked up her hand and merged his mind with hers. Before he got past the surface he felt her push him back, mentally and physically. He recovered, picked up her hand again and used his free hand to grab his communicator to call for help. Once he was certain that Master Cilghal and his parents were coming, Ben cupped his hand around Savyna's cheek and called softly to her. "Savy. Come on, Savy. You need to come out of it. You're starting to scare me, babe. Come on, Savy."

He kept talking to her, adding gentle mental nudges, trying to draw her out. But her mind was firmly enthralled by whatever she was seeing. So focused was he on his wife, Ben barely noticed the arrival of his parents or Master Cilghal. He completely missed Luke dismissing the medical staff who had assembled outside the room at the sight of the three Jedi Masters rushing in. He finally acknowledged the presence of others when Cilghal pulled him back a little to scan Savyna's vitals. At her request Mara cleared the table and Ben lifted Savyna to the makeshift bed.

Cilghal studied the readings then said "She's okay. Medically speaking, there's no emergency.'

Ben nodded. "My concern is that she's never been out this long for a vision."

Luke stood by, letting Ben and the healer work on reviving Savyna while Mara looked through the data she had been reviewing. She called Luke over to look at something as Savyna gasped and returned to awareness. Ben immediately helped her sit up and move to the edge of the table so that Cilghal could examine her again. In one glance at the youth's face the healer saw everything she needed to know. "You, young lady, need more rest."

Savyna let out a tired laugh. "No arguments here. I need to fill every one in on one or two things; then I will take any bed you want to point me to." She slid her way off the table and, with a lot of help from Ben, she dropped heavily into a chair.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ben rubbed his thumb over the back of Savyna's hand. "It's going to okay. You'll get some sleep. We'll get the stuff you need. And everything will work out."

She nodded her head and picked at the edge of the blanket over her legs. "I know. I just… Why can't I sleep back at the ship? I promise I'll stay in bed until morning. Please."

"Savy, this is the best way to do it. There's no guarantee that you would get any more sleep that you have in the last two weeks. Here, Master Cilghal can keep an eye on you and help head off anything that might interfere with your rest. We need you thinking clearly, babe."

Savyna fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Ben, listen to me. I really, _really_ don't want to be here. I want to be in our bed. I want to wake up next to you."

Ben moved to sit on the bed next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, hon. If I could stay with you it might be different. When we're done, I'll come back. I will be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Savyna turned so that her face was pressed against his chest. Ben ran his hands over her back to sooth her. After a few minutes, a nurse came into the room pushing a large machine ahead of her. Master Cilghal was just a few steps behind.

While the nurse attached sensors to Savyna, the Mon Cal explained that the machine was going to monitor Savyna's brain activity. If at any point Savyna exhibited signs of waking or having a vision, the machine would alert a nurse who would administer a strong sedative to help her sleep. In the morning, just before the shift change, the machine would be disconnected and Savyna would be allowed to wake on her own. When she finished explaining, she added, "Before we put you to sleep, Luke wants to speak to you again."

Savyna nodded. Because of the wires attached to her, Ben had moved sit by her knees, but he still held her hand between both of his. He dipped his head to drop a light kiss on her fingertips, and when he raised it he saw his parents on either side of the bed.

"Savyna, it's important that you tell us everything you saw in that vision." Luke started, "We need to know what is going on."

She shook her head. "I can't tell you what you want to know. I saw a lot of things. But this is a situation that just by knowing the future; I may have already changed it. I think that if I do things just right, no one will die, but there is still that chance."

"This is not the time to hide important information."

"I've seen several ways for events to play out, including what would happen if I told you what I saw. I know how to end this with the least loss of life. I know the risks and the consequences. And I've accepted them. Please trust me on this."

Luke stood silent as Savyna continued. "You've been teaching me how to understand my visions. If you can't have faith in me, then at least have faith in your teachings."

Luke raked a hand through his hair. He privately thought that teenagers were the reason that the Jedi of old had not permitted marriage and procreation. He also had to admit that while it was good that Savyna was finally asserting herself and believing in her own abilities, it was more than a little frustrating to have his apprentice openly questioning his authority. But he refrained from reprimanding her. Not only did he not want to break her spirit now that she was showing a decent amount of confidence, but he felt the Force prickling in the back of his mind. While he did not have Savyna's level of clairvoyance, Luke was no stranger to feeling the Force give subtle, and sometimes not-so-subtle, suggestions. As she spoke, Luke knew it would be best to let her have her way this time. He did not like it, but she knew better than anyone what was at stake.

Luke let out a heavy breath before agreeing to Savyna's request. Then he and Mara left the room to find Cilghal. When the healer arrived with the hypospray to help Savyna sleep, Ben saw his wife become agitated again.

Realizing what the problem was, Ben turned Savyna's face toward him. When he saw the panic in her eyes, he leaned down to kiss her into distraction. After a moment, he knew that it worked when he felt her relax and she twisted her fist into the front of his tunic. Then he caught her other hand as she brought it up and he intertwined their fingers. He gently place her arm at her side and held it there. When Cilghal used the opportunity he provided to administer the sedative, Ben felt a flash of betrayal from Savyna before she succumbed to the drug.

After sitting up, Ben looked on his sleeping wife with a heavy heart. He did not know what caused her fear of the hypo. Until that moment he had not even known of her fear. He only knew that his wife had looked to him for help but he had instead caused her pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ben frowned as he prowled the warehouse. The empty warehouse. The warehouse that just a week ago has been filled with tanks of farming chemicals ready to be sprayed on fields. Now it was devoid of everything but a few puddles on the floor. The office was also empty. There were no samples for Ben and Luke to collect. There was no computer for Mara to slice for incriminating evidence. From a certain point of view, their little excursion could be called a bust. But from another, the fact than everything had been cleared out was also incriminating.

"Makes you wonder what they might be hiding." Ben stopped his movement when his father spoke.

"So you are starting to believe Savyna's theory that these guys are behind it all?"

Luke shrugged. "I will admit that it is very suspicious that a company would get rid of a warehouse full of inventory and remove their data centers so quickly. When you add in what we saw in the lab facility, that it had also been cleared out quickly and thoroughly, well, they must worried about something."

"So what are we going to do? With everything gone, there is nothing here to prove whether or not Pan Kago is part of the problem. And without access to their computers, if they are a part of it, we can't prove whether they are aware of that they are part of the problem."

"My suggestion: We either come up with a new plan on our own, or we wait and talk it over with Savyna when she wakes up. Now why don't you say what's really bothering you. You don't usually get this irritated over plans going awry."

Ben glared at his dad a moment, then started pacing. He walked a few steps away and then when he turned, he paused. "Did you know that Savyna is afraid of hypos?"

Mara walked out of the office at this point. Even though the data center was gone, there was a comm unit built into the wall that she had been trying to access, without success. After getting nowhere she decided it was time to leave and think of a new plan. "She's had issues with med centers, healers and any form of medical procedure since she was little. She used to completely freak out over check-ups. But she's calmed down about it as she's gotten older. Why do you ask?"

"Because I betrayed my wife and helped Master Cilghal drug her, when she was asking me to spare her. I could see it in her eyes. She was scared and about to panic. She looked to me to help her and I caused her more pain."

Luke sighed. "Ben, you knew when you became a Jedi, and when you married Savyna, that sometimes you have to let someone be hurt in order to do what is best for them."

Ben glared at Luke. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it or feel good about it." He, then, raked both hands through his hair in frustration. "Look, the deal is that I hurt her, which is bad enough. The last thing I want to do is face her in the morning and tell her that we failed to do what we set out for tonight. There has to be another way to get the samples that she wants for the lab and to find out what Pan Kago knows about this mess."

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Luke asked.

Ben thought for a moment before he answered. "From what I've seen, they've just been dumping this stuff down the drains. Which means that it is now in the city's water supply. What if instead of recreating the conditions, we get another, larger, water sample and see if there have been any changes since the first sample was taken?"

Luke and Mara considered this a moment, then she said, "It is also possible that if the contamination levels have jumped, then in the next day or two we should also see a considerable increase in the number of cases reported."

Ben continued "Then shouldn't we do anything we can to get answers before the med center is overrun with patients?" He paused a moment then said, "I think our next stop should be the water treatment facility."

*ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT**ToT*

Savyna fought reality as long as she could. Now that she was finally getting the rest she needed, her body did not want to wake up, unless it was absolutely necessary. She was aware of the voices around her, and that someone had even shaken her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. But she would only shift positions, and sink back into oblivion. It was only when her sense of duty awakened that she finally surfaced from her dreamless sleep.

When her eyes opened, it took her a moment to remember that she was sleeping, not in the bed she and Ben shared on the _Nova Rider_, but in the medical center in Fennikusu. But it only took a moment. Then her mind was fully alert with what was going on just prior to her enforced, but necessary, rest and she was eager to learn what had happened while she was out.

She really was not surprised that Ben was not in the room when she woke up. When she searched for him through the Force, she could feel that he was nearby but something seemed wrong. Frowning she got up to go looking for him, then changed her mind and went to the refresher first. A quick glance at her wrist chrono confirmed that it was mid-morning, however, instead of sleeping for one night, as was intended, she slept for a whole day and into the next. Savyna raised her eyebrows at the lost time. While she had certainly needed the rest and she felt much more alert and clear-minded, she was concerned about what she missed.

It was while she was in the 'fresher that she heard her name being called from the other room. She confirmed her location, then, when she was finished, she walked out to see Luke waiting for her.

She knew from his face that something was wrong, yet she could not keep the words from coming from her mouth. "What's happened to Ben?"

Luke quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged. "He said he would be here when I woke. Since he's not, something must have happened to him. I searched for him a few minutes ago. I'm guessing that you picked up on it. I know Ben would have, which means that he must be confined somewhere or, again, he would be here."

Luke nodded. "Let's walk. I'll take you to Ben and when we get there, we'll fill you in on what you've missed." Luke walked out of the room without looking, though he knew that Savyna would follow. Once they were into the corridor, he led her to the lifts where he took her to the roof where the emergency shuttles landed, and where Master Cilghal's mobile lab was now docked.

They boarded and walked through the corridors toward their destination, Savyna's steps slowing as they neared. Luke stopped outside a door and looked back, watching her wary approach. She stopped a few steps away.

"Ben is through that door, isn't he?" Luke nodded solemnly. "He's sick, isn't he?" Luke nodded again. "What happened?"

Luke tipped his head toward the door. "Come inside and we'll tell you."

Savyna looked from her master to the door. "Knowing what is going to happen isn't the same as being prepared for it." A tear rolled down her cheek before she pulled herself together and walked through the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Savyna gazed through the observation window to the room where Ben was being monitored. Outwardly she appeared calm, but inside her mind was reeling. She was speaking the truth when she told Luke that knowing what would happen was not the same as being prepared for it. In addition, there were parts of her vision that she still did not understand, and then there was the part that she was slowly beginning to accept. Of course being unconscious for a day and a half is not exactly conducive to deep ruminations, so the fact that she was a couple days behind on understanding everything should not be surprising. She just really did not like the direction that events had gone, or the way they would have to go from here in order for everything to work out in an acceptable manner.

Savyna realized that she was frowning and quickly schooled her expression. She might be barely able to control her emotions right now, but she did not have to advertise that to everyone who saw her. Especially around three Masters who were judging every mood, action and thought. After showing her to the observation room, Luke had left to find Mara and Cilghal. They could return at any moment and Savyna did not want to be caught unprepared. While she might not care at the moment what they thought of her choice and actions, she was still aware than she was already facing disciplinary action with this was over, and she did not wish to give them more reason to reprimand her. Control over one's emotions was one of the first things drilled into Jedi apprentices. Even if her husband was close to dying, there was no reason for Savyna to neglect what she had been taught and let her emotions escape her control.

She took a deep breath and reached for calm as she watched a medical tech enter Ben's room. As the tech collected blood and urine samples, Savyna winced even though Ben appeared to sleep through it. Two days ago he was the picture of health. Somehow, as she slept, Ben found a way to accelerate the progression of Sendo Soeki to the point that he was pretty far gone. Savyna was sure that unless a cure was found quickly, he would live only a few more days.

Once again Savyna felt her emotions start to take over, so she focused once again on her breathing. She was on her second breath when she heard Mara say, "We would be more concerned if you felt no emotion at all, than if you were to let yourself cry every now and again."

Savyna looked around to see Luke and Cilghal taking seats in the room as Mara moved to stand beside her. "It's normal to feel emotions. It's whether you control them or they control you that is important. Do you do what is right even though you know what it will cost you, or do you do what you want regardless of the consequences?" Savyna nodded and replied, "I know. That's why it's so hard right now."

Mara gave her daughter-in-law a small hug and led her to a chair with the others. Once they were seated Luke began speaking, telling Savyna what had happened during her slumber. Two nights earlier, after Savyna was put to sleep, Ben, Luke and Mara went to the local production facility for Pan Kago. But when they got there, everything related to their products had been removed or destroyed. The same was true of the warehouse they used to store the products until they were applied to the fields. That was when Ben got the idea that instead of recreating the conditions, they just needed to prove that the chemicals had been dumped into the water supply, that they were the cause of the illness, and also determine how to neutralize them. At that point they returned to the medical center where they started drawing large quantities of water straight from the tap. Once Antia Halloran, the lab tech, confirmed a dramatic increase in formic acid in the water there was no stopping Ben in his next course of action. He volunteered to "test" the water as the source. Every hour for the last day and a half, he drank two glasses of contaminated water. At that time a technician would draw blood and urine samples. Antia would test the samples to detect the amount of the acid in his body and determine a way to gauge whether someone was at risk.

The second part of Ben's plan was, once he had progressed farther than any of the current patients, they were to switch the water to purified, non-contaminated water. His idea was, if the illness was an allergic reaction to a build-up of toxic chemicals in the body, then the treatment might be as simple as flushing the toxins from the body. This was another reason for taking regular samples, so that the medical team could determine whether the treatment was having any effect.

Hearing about Ben putting himself at risk caused a few tears to roll down Savyna's face until she got her emotions in check once again. The upside to the situation was that so far his gamble was paying off. Not only had he conclusively proved that the water was the source, but with every hour, the toxin levels in his blood were rising.

At this point in the story Cilghal took over the narrative. She explained that some of the patients with mild cases had consented to trying out a treatment plan that consisted solely of drinking uncontaminated water. All of them were recovering and they were expected to be ready for discharge the next day. At that point they and their families would be evacuated to Coruscant until it was safe to return home. Some of the residents who were not yet showing symptoms had been allowed to travel to other parts of Osarian and leave from there or find a new home. So far the evacuation was proceeding smoothly. The Galactic Alliance government had sent ships to transport anyone needing relocation, as well as additional water supplies and medical techs to treat people in transit.

Once they had a better understanding of how the more severe cases would react to treatment, Cilghal would then determine whether to continue treating them here or if she would move them to a facility on Coruscant. Until then, they were waiting for Ben to become the most severe so that they could begin testing the treatment on him.

When Cilghal finished speaking, the room fell silent for a time. Savyna finally made up her mind to speak at the same time that Luke also opened his mouth. After an initial moment where they both spoke, Luke nodded for Savyna to go first. She lowered her eyes to the floor, unable to bring herself to look at anyone, "I give up."

Silence greeted her statement. When nothing was said, Savyna looked up. The three Jedi Masters were simply watching her. She glanced down again before looking Luke in the eye. "I have done everything I can here. There is nothing more for me to do or that I can do. Something has changed in my ability to see the future. If I make a mistake now or at any time in the future, I will lose everything. I don't understand it. I can't explain it. All I know is that I have to stop here. I have to give up, surrender, let go, whatever you want to call it."

Luke leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Savyna, you are understandably upset, so you aren't making a lot of sense. I want you to go back. Two days ago, you saw something, and set a lot of things in motion. And now you are saying that you are done. What did you see that we don't know about? What is going on?"

She stood and started pacing the room. "It was nothing I've ever experienced before. I saw Time. I saw how the past flows into the future. How the actions of one person can change the course of another's life. It was as if each life was an extremely colorful tree, and the lives of everyone in the galaxy made up an immense forest. The roots were the lives of everyone who has gone before. And the branches were every possible future.

"I was able to narrow in on this point in time. On this convergence of choices and decisions. There were, are, so many ways that things can go wrong, that so many lives can be lost here and in the future. I can see how one little slip, one wrong decision can change so much of what will happen days, weeks, months, and even years from now.

"Antia has to be the one to figure out the long term effect on Osarian. That is her path. That's the only clear path in this mess. Someone has to occupy that bed in there. If it were Luke or Mara, most of the people who are already sick would live, but because you have had less exposure to the formic acid, it would take longer for you to succumb and in that time, innocents would die. Ben is the best candidate for this position because he already had some of the toxin in his system and because, at the point, losing him, while it would be devastating to us, it would have less of a negative impact on the galaxy as a whole."

Savyna moved back to the chair where she was sitting earlier but did not sit. She gripped the back of the chair with both hands and rested her weight on it and locked eyes with Luke Skywalker. With a deep breath she continued. "But the biggest deciding factor, the reason I couldn't tell anyone anything, is this whole mess is a test for me. Not that it happened just to test me, but I am being tested. Not by any Master, but by the Force itself. If I fail, I will lose the one talent that makes me truly unique. Everyone who ever said that I would make mom's mistake would be right. I would still be a Jedi, but a mediocre one. I would still be smart and able to think problems through. But my ability to see the future would be gone.

"However, if I pass, all of Time will be available for me to read and study at will. That doesn't mean I can use it to my own advantage. There is a terrible responsibility that comes with this ability. Every Seer, who has ever lived, has faced this same test. A hundred years ago, I would have been apprenticed to a Seer and would have received more instruction and warning about this. But I'm alive today, without the guidance of an experience Seer, so I have to see my way through this without help."

Savyna did not lose eye contact with her Master , even though Mara was the one to speak. "Savyna, what exactly is your test?"

Her voice broke as she spoke, "I have to be willing to not only sacrifice what is most important to me, but that I have to give everyone the choice of what to do with their lives. I couldn't tell Ben what to do. He had to make the choice. That's why I couldn't tell anyone what was going to happen. It had to be his decision. Now I have to step back and let his choice be carried out. I cannot interfere any more from here out. Ben's life, and the life of everyone else here, is no longer in my hands."


End file.
